


You're the only one

by Niize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, But also, Dirty Talk, I think I can call it like that ..., Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tsukishima, Possessive Yamaguchi, never know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessive Tsukki doesn't like it when someone is too close to his sweetheart especially when this someone is Yamaguchi personal coach .</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the only one

**Author's Note:**

> So Vonstars had this idea about "Something with Tsukki watching Yams and Shimada and noticing Shimada teasing Tsukki on purpose cause he finds in amusing"   
> And my kinky fujoshi side couldn't resist !! Thank you for your idea ! *smooch*   
> Btw, this is my first time writing something this explicite so ... i'm really nervous ... I hope it won't be too messy, forgive me in advance.   
> Also no beta read nor correction so all mistakes are mine.   
> Enjoy~

“Tsukki … Ah … Tsukki ...” Yamaguchi moaned loudly. “Wait … Ah … Slow down … please”

“Shut up Yamaguchi!” Tsukki replied between his teeth. He pinned down his boyfriend violently on the bed again and again. Yamaguchi's moans and the scent of sex invading his mind. Why is he doing that? He, who was always so cool-headed and calm. It was this guy's fault, this “senpai”.

“Tsukki … Ah … Ngh ...”

Tsukki was sinking his hands in Yamaguchi's thighs, deliberately leaving marks on them, thrusting harder as his anger grew. He knew, this shitty “senpai” knew. He did it on purpose.

“Tsukki … Wait … Kei! You're hurting me!” Yamaguchi cried.

His boyfriend snapped out of his thoughts and suddenly pulled out of Yamaguchi. His beloved was lying on his stomach, breathing loudly. His back was covered of sweat and hickeys. His boyfriend was gorgeous and Tsukki knew it too well. He always felt insecure because of this and when Shimada-san entered Yamaguchi's life Tsukki's mind began to flicker between reason and insanity. This feeling of possessiveness exploded two hours ago.

* * *

 

They had agreed to meet at Yamaguchi's house after his practice with Shimada-san because Tsukki wanted to watch the new Jurassic movie with his boy. But the thing he hadn't planned is that practice took place in Yamaguchi's bedroom. He had caught the two men chatting together in a rather flirtatious way (or so it seemed to Tsukki). Shimada-san had whispered something into his boyfriend's ear and Yamaguchi had chuckled cutely. His “beloved senpai” was definitely too close for Tsukki's liking. His hand had brushed Yamaguchi's thigh making the freckle boy blush. The hand's got closer to the young man crotch and Shimada-san had started to nip at Yamaguchi's ear, blushing harder the boy had moaned involuntarily.

It took two seconds for Tsukki to grab Shimada and throw him out of the house. Shimada hadn't seemed surprised. “Good luck!” He had a mischievous smile on his face. Tsukki clicked his tongue. He knew for Yamaguchi and he.

When he had entered the room again Yamaguchi started to criticize his boyfriend unacceptable behavior and that Shimada was just being nice to him without any reason behind it.

“I think I need to remind you who his your boyfriend, who you really belongs to!” he had then forced himself into his precious boy, blinded by his jealousy.

* * *

“Do you feel better now?” Yamaguchi asked calmly. They were now facing each other.

“I'm sorry” Tsukki muttered, his eyes focused on the pillow hiding his unsatisfied dick. He was such an idiot. Acting without thinking and hurting the only person who didn't deserve this. “I'm sorry … I'm sorry … I'm so sorry.” He wanted to cry.

Yamaguchi sighed. “I'm sorry too, I should be more aware of what's happening around me. What happened with Shimada-san was a mistake, I knew that you wanted to watch this movie with me and I still invited him over … but maybe I did it on purpose.” Yamaguchi had lowered his head and voice so it was hard for Tsukki to heart the end of the sentence.

“What?” he asked.

The shorter boy was silent for a moment then raised his head and looked at his boyfriend in the eyes. He took a deep breath and said :“Maybe you're not the only possessive one. I could have done that on purpose you know.”

Tsukki eyes grew wide for a moment then they softened and a smile appeared on his face.

“Oh … Is that so?” Tsukki's voice was deep and low, his pupils getting darker with lust.

Yamaguchi reached for his boyfriend's ear and whispered :“Do you want me to show you … how much I belong to you ...”

Tsukki groaned desperately. His lover had removed the pillow from Tsukki's laps, revealing his erect dick. Yamaguchi grabbed his boyfriend's dick and swallowed it as deep as he could. Tsukki let out a satisfied moan. Having Yamaguchi around him like this showed that he belonged to Tsukki.

Only him had the right to see his sunshine in such a state, at his mercy. Tsukki was the only one who could explore Yamaguchi's entire body, leave marks in the most visible places to show the world that this beautiful man was his and his alone.

Yamaguchi was stroking him firmly, naughty sound coming out of his mouth. He moved his head back and forth. Pleasure send chills down Tsukki's spine. His boy wasn't really good at this but the effort he put into it was so endearing and incredibly erotic. Yamaguchi glanced up at his boyfriend and chuckled lightly, sending vibrations in his dick. The freckle boy pulled back with a pop and said: “I'm the only one who could do that to you, right Tsukki? You know that I would do anything for you. I love it when you mark me, when you show me how possessive you are, the way you make me feel loved and desired.”

This was too much. So Tsukki grabbed Yamaguchi's head and thrust his penis deep into his lover's throat. The shorter boy groaned around it.

“You're mine Yamaguchi, I'll pour my seed inside you so even your inside will belong to me.”

Yamaguchi's eyes started watering but he didn't mind, it was even pleasurable. He liked Tsukki's possessiveness, Tsukki's low voice and Tsukki's strong hands. He could come just from this and he was near. His dick twitched at each thrust and the sensation of his penis rubbing on the sheets was electric.

Tsukki swung his hips, ready to come. It took less than three moves for Tsukki to reach his climax, his semen pouring down Yamaguchi's throat. The freckle boy drank it willingly, letting out a content mewl.

“I'll keep it warm.” Yamaguchi said with a smile, patting his belly. He then kissed his boyfriend tenderly and grabbed a blanket rolling up with his boyfriend in it and added:“and I'll keep you warm.”

 


End file.
